Agatha (Dark Deception)
|-|Normal Agatha= |-|Frenzy Mode= Character Synopsis Agatha 'is a character from the indie horror game called Dark Deception. Agatha makes her first appearance in Chapter 2, being the main antagonist of the "Elementary Evil" level. Agatha was originally a normal girl, but based on drawings in the level, It's implied that she became a demon after death. Upon dying, she supposedly gains supernatural abilities and is suggested to even encountered Bierce at some point, as evident by the fact she knows her and even has an extreme disliking towards her. Agatha on the outside is kind and respectable, but in truth, she is sadistic and has intense murderous instincts, being the most sadistic enemy in the game Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-B Verse: 'Dark Deception '''Name: '''Agatha '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Persumbly 9-10; Biologically, Agatha is likely much older as she has implied she has been in her realm for a long time '''Classification: '''Demonic Creature, Human (Formerly) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Transmutation (Capable of interacting with souls that fall within her realm, which she crystalized into soul shards), Non-Physical Interaction (Likely can interact with beings who lack physicality, as she can effect souls and even turn them into objects), Sealing (Trapped the souls that fell within her own realm, of which can even be seen within the map itself), Enhanced Senses (Can hear where Doug is, no matter where he is within the map. This includes the opening of doors that are far away from her current location), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Suggested many times to have control over the location that Doug is present in, with the school even being called "Agatha Elementary" and the school having many things in the detail of Agatha's own design), Immortality (Type 1 & 7; Already dead, being essentially a creature who's undead), Teleportation (Shown to have the ability to teleport, which she uses in the form of outpacing her opponents), Illusion Casting (Created an illusionary exit just to Doug. Can create realistic illusions to trick opponents), Beserker Rage (Agatha can enter a state of rage called Frenzy, of which makes her more stronger and faster) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(On par with or even superior to The Dread Duckies, whom of which are capable of biting and crushing human skulls , a feat that requires this much force. Superior to Doug Houser, who is capable of breaking through webs comprised of crystal when using "Speed Boost" and can easily break off planks with his bare hands) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Capable of keeping up with Doug using "Speed Boost", whom of which is treated as superior in speed to The Gold Watchers, beings who can change positions faster than the eye can detect. Portrayed as the fastest enemy in Dark Deception, making her faster than The Gold Watchers herself) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Wall Class '(Can oneshot Doug Houser, whom of which can rip off wolden planks with casual ease and can also break barriers comprised of crystalline material. Should be comparable to The Dread Duckies, who can bite and crush human skulls) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Never shown to be hurt, but Doug Houser is noted to be unable to harm her through any means and has to resort to escaping Agatha, like every other antagonist in Dark Deception. Doug himself has many feats on this level, implying he's inferior to Agatha physically) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Can chase Doug Houser for minutes on end and never get tired. Her nature would make her unbound by stamina) 'Range: Extended Melee Range 'with her normal attacks. '''Tens of meters '''with Reality Warping/Pocket Reality Control 'Intelligence: Unknown, likely Above Average '''(Agatha has intelligence that is far beyond that of anyone realistically her age. Agatha has awareness that Bierce assists Doug Houser and is implied to have been in her realm for decades. Agatha can replicate a school that she persumbly went to by memory) '''Weaknesses: '''Has a short temper, getting angry when someone outwits her Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Teleportation:' Agatha can teleport short distances, which is indicated by a cloud of smoke when she vanishes and reappears. *'Frenzy:' During the second phase of the school level, Agatha is in a "frenzy" mode, in which she becomes faster and more difficult to avoid, and presumably stronger. *'Telekinesis:' When Malak is chasing the player through the school, she will sometimes shut doors in their path without being present. *'Illusion Casting:' When Malak is chasing the player through the school, she creates a fake portal to trick the player. *'Reality Warping: '''Agatha has control over her own realm, of which is the setting of Elementary Evil. She is suggested to be able to change it's appearance to her desire and upon other effects Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Dark Deception Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Kids Category:Horror Category:Sadists Category:Undead Category:Crazy Category:Demons Category:Psychopaths Category:Female Characters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealers Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Beserkers Category:Illusionist Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 9